


Come home

by Vimini



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimini/pseuds/Vimini
Summary: Anonymous requested: Hi! I wanted to ask Thomas protecting his s/o from their family member that wants to take the s/o away? If it's confusing sorry, feel free to do this with other slashers as well! Thank u! :)
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt & Reader, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader
Kudos: 99





	Come home

Christmas has already passed three days ago, but the old farm house was still uncharacteristically empty, Charlie having left with Luda Mae and Monty to visit some relatives in a different part of Texas, his cousins, from what you understood, but honestly didn’t care that much, too focused on helping Luda prepare gingerbread men for the occasion, sneaking away one or two of the already prepared ones while doing so, making it three with a coy smile.

They’ve warned you that while they’re going for the eve, the stay may prolong and that they trusted you and Thomas to look over the house while they were gone, leaving you with few simple rules: No ransacking Charlie’s alcohol cabinet, no rough housing in the living room and under no circumstances let anyone in. The last one would seem a bit childish at first and you were almost offended that Luda Mae though so little of you, but sure enough that was an important thing to remember.

The last haul was 2 days ago, a big one at that, some of the ‘meat’ still hanging on the hooks, seeing as Tommy had very little time to chop it up and stash it in the freezer with all the holiday preparations the family forced him to help with. Charlie even took him on a 7 hour ride to pick up a GOD DAMNED CHRISTMAS TREE, because he wanted a big one”, he said, and sure enough, that thing was humongous, towering over everything and everyone, even the giant of the house himself, which honestly seemed to make Tommy a bit happy. Finally, something that he had to look up at, not bend his head uncomfortably! 

With that and many other distractions the big guy now had to hurriedly work on the corpses downstairs, while you remained on the old couch, watching a re-run of some dumb romance comedy that you knew Luda would’ve loved if she stayed home.

Your brain was shutting down slowly, not accepting any of the information that the TV screen tried to convey, except for the soft, humming music that soon had your eyes closing on themselves and your whole body relaxing, slowly falling asleep.

Yet you didn’t hit that sweet slumber, as a sharp knock on the old, wooden front doors shook you awake. Imminently you were wide awake and trying to look out the window to catch the glimpse of your visitors, sincerely hoping it was Charlie and the gang coming back with leftover food and gifts for you and Tommy, but his old sheriff’s car was nowhere to be found and you knew they left in that instead of the old pick-up still standing in your front yard.

Still, you could see a pair of headlights shining somewhere to the left, but just right out of your cone of vision, so you called out, hoping for the best. “Charlie? That you?” Slowly you stepped towards the door, wishing the peep hole was actually functioning, but after one of the victims got smashed right on top of it all you could make out were cracks and smudges. Your eyes caught a glimpse of Charlie’s six-shooter and you hesitated, but decided not to grab it, hoping Thomas would hear you if anything happened. He always did.

Yet, as finally the person behind the door answered, your hand froze on the old lock, unable to turn it.

“(Y/N)? Baby? So you ARE here? Please open!” You listened and tried to convince yourself this couldn’t be true. “Please! Momma missed you, my little baby.” It was the voice of your mother, that always fretting sound that you haven’t heard in about a year and then some, but if she was there…

“Mom?! Oh God, what are you doing here?! Is…” your breath shook slightly, unwilling to continue, but still you did. “Is Dad with you?” You asked, but she didn’t answer, which made the situation clear to you. “You can’t be here.” you hissed.  
“Baby please, we both missed you during Christmas!” she pleaded, fear rising in her tone and making your anxiety rise as well, he had to be close by. “Please, come home! This vacation is taking way too long and you didn’t even call us! We were worried sick!” she cried behind the wood, making you sulk down, eyes shifting between the floorboards and the entrance. “Please, open the door, sweetheart, let me see your pretty face…” your mother begged and for a moment your body moved on it’s own in fearful obedience, undoing the first lock, but the second one remained, some of your awareness slipping back.

“No… No Mom, I’m not going back! I’m happy here!” you replied, trying to control the shaking in your voice, but soon you were sweating cold, hearing a pair of boots stomp closer, too heavy to be your mother’s. “Oh no…” you whispered. “No no no…” a quiet panic that they couldn’t hear.

The knocking turned to loud banging and surely enough THAT man spoke.

“OPEN THE DOOR, (Y/N).” Your father demanded and his voice made your heart run, remembering why you wanted to leave your house in the first place. “THERE’S WORK TO BE DONE AT HOME AND WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO BE RUNNIN’ WITH SOME GOOD FOR NOTHIN’!” He added in that same, enraged voice and you gulped, before answering him, voice shaking.

“NO! Dad, I’m never coming back! I dont WANT to coma back! Just… Just leave me alone!” The rhythm of your heart was irregular and you backed away from the wall, hoping that they understood and would just leave you alone, your terrified soul wishing this could be the truth, but it wasn’t.

“Fine.” Your father spoke, quietly now, but you lived with him long enough to know what was about to happen and you whimpered the second his leg hit the door, making the lock rattle. “IF YOU’RE GOING TO BE A SELFISH BRAT, THEN I’M GOING TO OPEN IT MYSELF!” he threatened and sure enough another hit landed on the door, making you scream shortly.  
“Dad no!! The people who live here will be mad!” You tried to reason with him.  
“SHUT UP!” he growled back and your eyes watered, noticing the lock bend slightly, your body hesitating to do anything. Another hit and two bolt flew off, your body filling with adrenaline as you turned towards where the gun you saw was and for a moment your mind went blank, still you bolted towards the weapon just as the door was kicked open, the old, rusted lock finally giving in.

Your hands finally grabbed the cold metal and with both of them you held it up, one finger on the trigger. It was unlocked, Charlie never bothered to check the safety on his guns, that man was too lazy to do almost anything.

The man that you called your father was slowly stepping inside the house, giving it a watchful look, before his eyes focused on you, brows furrowing with pure hatred, giving you an expression that a parent never should show his child. His eyes flickered between you and the gun, making him huff a laughter.  
“And what in the fuck do ya think you’re doing, ya brat?” he asked, but you stood still, with focused eyes.  
“Dad… this is NOT your house, leave!” you pressed, feeling your hands shake and he definitely noticed that, rushing towards you, making you shoot in panic and miss. With a harsh slap you were forced to drop the weapon and struggle against his grip.  
“You would shoot yer own blood?!” He raged, rising a hand and giving your cheek a solid slap that you’d fall from if not for his hand holding your wrist in an iron grip. “Ya fucking bitch! You’re coming home RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT AND I AIN’T HEARING ANY MORE COMPLAININ’ YA HEAR?!” you shivered, trying to straighten up, but his shakes didn’t make it easy.  
“No…” you whispered defiantly, making his brows furrow once more.  
“What didya say? Don’t make me take off the belt, ya stupid bitch.” he threatened and you whimpered, but sure enough you met his eyes and screamed right in his face.  
“NO! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” your boot met his with a slam and he let you go to bend down to his aching foot with a hiss, so you turned to run, doing the only thing you thought reasonable right now. “THOMAS!! TOMMY HELP!!” you cried into the house, shrieking as you felt your scalp burning with the pain of pulled hair.   
“You stupid brat! How dare you hit your father!” he growled at you, yanking your hair and making you scream, pulling towards the exit, but as you cried, screamed and kicked, trying to fight your parent’s grasp, neither him nor your mother heard the heavy boots rushing behind them, until the door was slammed.

And everyone stopped. All went quiet, except the heavy breath of the house’s monster, muffled be the dark leather covering his face, but only slightly.  
“Oh, oh my gosh.” your mother spoke first, being the closest to the giant and fearing his imposing threat the hardest as she backed into a wall, moving out of his way. Thomas ignored her completely, brain tunneling onto your father, seeing only you, your hair being pulled and his face, his vision filling red as the hold on his cleaver tightened, knuckles going white. If he knew what was happening, he’d make sure to bring the chainsaw.

_The chainsaw makes them scream louder._

With three huge steps the Butcher was right before your father, who let your hair go in shock of the man’s size, eyeing him from toes to top of his head, barely reaching Tommy’s neck with the end of his own. The older man opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Thomas’s palm grabbed his jaw, slamming him into the stairs and you swore you head a small crack of your father’s lower jaw getting dislocated. The cleaver rose in air, ready to strike, snapping you awake.   
“Tommy, no!! That’s my dad!” you screamed and the giant shook, turning to you rapidly with a shocked look in his eyes, letting the old bastard go, his body rolling onto the floor, groaning in pain and holding his jaw in terror, yup, dislocated for sure and a few teeth lost as well.

The brown of Thomas’s eyes and his pointing finger shifting between you and your father screamed confusion, unable to process how THIS could be your family, even if now he noticed how your hair spun in a similar way to your mother’s and how her eyes reminded him of yours, but yours were kinder, lovelier and hers were cold and tired. 

His hands reached towards your face, the coldness of the cleaver pressing lightly against your ear, making you shiver and move it away carefully and he threw it to the ground in understanding, checking you for injuries, frowning at the swelling redness of your cheek, his eyes asking you to let him punish the man, his gripping hands begging to make him pay, but you shook your head. No, they were family and even if there were horrible people, they used to be dear to you when you were younger and some of that love still stayed deep in your heart.

“Gof damif (Y/N)! Whaf we fuk is wif what **animal**?!” Of course your father wouldn’t let it be easy, even with a shifted jaw, slurring. Even more so with his idiotic luck he had managed to stumble upon Thomas’ second most hated word to describe him, making his whole body tense up, the pressure on your shoulders intensifying to dangerous levels, your brain panicking as the behemoth turned himself slowly to face your parents. 

Your hand shoot up to his masked face, eyes begging for him to let it go, just this once and he whined, his body just pleading for you to let him destroy this man, make him into minced meat, add him to the list of things he had to put in the freezer tonight, for you to stop seeing him as a human and let him do his job, they’ve been intruding after all.

“Mom, take dad out of this house… please.” You begged the woman and she gave you a hateful look in return, unable to believe that you would hold so dearly a man that had attacked your father, but once her eyes met with Thomas’ flaring rage, she trembled and averted her hate, helping the damaged man to his feet.

He wasn’t done though.

“Ya braf!! I’ll be baf! Yure comin hom vewer you like it or noff!” he spat and that made you halt, finding the courage to step forward and pick up the gun lying on the floor, looking it over, checking the stock, then aiming it towards him and he was silent.

“I’ll say it again, father. You’re trespassing on private property, get out now or neither of us will hesitate to get you out, be it on foot or in a plastic bag.” there was courage in those words, something you always lacked when faced with this man, but this time you could speak, you weren’t alone, with Thomas standing firm behind you, glaring daggers at your father, who groaned in pain as his feet straightened on the wood beneath him, the gun following the rise of his head.  
And the moment he looked at your hand, holding the weapon you smiled happily, remembering one thing, the act that the family kept up and the two people in front of you weren’t aware of. “And don’t try calling the law, pa. Tommy’s daddy is a sheriff.” Ya laughed, surprised to feel Thomas rumble a low laugh behind you, letting himself bend over and lay his forearms on your shoulders, his weight making you uneven for a second, but you let him stay like that as you watched your parents spit curses under their breaths as they left you alone with your man.

And so you looked to him, with a warm to your smile, nuzzling to his cheek and letting him straighten, your hands finding his and swaying them slowly.   
“Thank you for breaking his jaw, Tommy. He deserved that.” you laughed and he nodded, his chest swelling with pride, before pulling you in a hug that you gladly accepted. “Say…” you started and he hummed in question, pressing his lips against the top of your head. “Wanna watch some crappy love dramas with me while we eat all the leftover cookies and drink Charlie’s Whiskey?” Your question made him laugh again and you loved how this made you move with him, up and down in a happy sigh. He let you go, only to lift you onto his chest, letting your legs straddle his waist and when you looked him in the eyes he nodded happily.

Sure, that sounded fun.


End file.
